This invention relates to a device for forming or reproducing characters, and more particularly, to a character shaping device which can shape characters handwritten in various sizes and in various positions within a predetermined box, and locate the shaped character at a well-balanced position in the box.
Manual or electric-powered typewriters using type font have been widely employed as devices for shaping or copying characters. Recently, non-impact printers for Chinese characters which utilize electronic font have also been put into practical use.
However, ready-made type font is used in prior character forming devices, so that the operator is required to touch keys to input the characters one by one. The conventional devices are disadvantageous in that the necessary manual input work requires experience, skill and a long time and, in addition, inputting errors are likely.